camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kodak Retinette
The Kodak Retinette is a series of 35mm viewfinder cameras made in Germany by Kodak AG. They were a budget version of the Retina series, without rangefinders. The "B" models had light meters. The models are difficult to tell apart from a distance, but identifying features include EV numbers above the lens, flash sync slot on lens or body, and distance markings in feet (for UK) or meters (continental Europe). Some models also have a button next to the shutter release that enables double-exposures to be made. Pressing it allows the shutter to be cocked when winding on, without the film moving to the next frame. Chronological list Model Typ Body Introduced Withdrawn Retinette 147 Folding 1939 1940 Retinette II 160 Folding 1939 1941 Retinette 012 Folding 1949 1951 Retinette 017 Folding 1952 1954 Retinette 022 Solid 1954 1958 Retinette f 022/7 Solid 1955 1958 Retinette I 030 Solid 1958 1959 Retinette I 030/9 Solid 1958 1958 Retinette f 030/7 Solid 1958 1959 Retinette II 026 Solid 1958 1959 Retinette IIB 031 Solid 1958 1959 Retinette IA 035 Solid 1959 1961 Retinette IA 035/7 Solid 1959 1960 Retinette IIA 036 Solid 1959 1960 Retinette IB 037 Solid 1960 1963 Retinette IA 042 Solid 1962 1963 Retinette IA 044 Solid 1963 1967 Retinette IB 045 Solid 1963 1966 Retinettes All Retinettes have a body serial number. * On Typs 147, 160, 012 and early 017 cameras (including French versions of Typ 017) the serial number is located inside the back door adjacent to the film pressure plate. * The remaining Retinette cameras have the body serial number engraved on the top housing. Here is a list of Retinette Typs with lens/shutter combinations: Pre-war Retinettes * Typ 147 - Kodak-Anastigmat 1:6.3 F=5cm lens / AGC-K3 shutter * Typ 160 - Kodak-Anastigmat 1:4.5 F=5cm lens / AGC-K4S shutter * Typ 160 - Kodak-Anastigmat 1:3.5 F=5cm lens / Compur shutter Post-war Retinettes * Typ 012 - Ennatar f:4.5/50mm lens / PRONTOR-S shutter * Typ 012 - Schneider Reomar 1:4.5/50mm lens / Prontor-S shutter * Typ 012 - KODAK ANASTIGMAT f:4.5 ANGENIEUX 50mm lens / KODAK B, 1-250 shutter * Typ 012 - KODAK ANASTIGMAT f:4.5 ANGENIEUX 50mm lens / KODAK B, 250-1 shutter * Typ 017 - Schneider Reomar 1:4.5/50mm lens / Prontor-S shutter * Typ 017 - Schneider Reomar 1:4.5/50mm lens / Prontor-SV shutter * Typ 017 - KODAK ANASTIGMAT f:4.5 ANGENIEUX 50mm lens / KODAK shutter * Typ 017 - KODAK ANASTIGMAT f:3.5 ANGENIEUX 50mm lens / KODAK shutter * Typ 022 - Schneider Reomar 1:3.5/45mm lens / Compur-Rapid shutter without EV scale * Typ 022 - Schneider Reomar 1:3.5/45mm lens / Compur-Rapid shutter with red on black EV scale * Typ 022 - Schneider Reomar 1:3.5/45mm lens / Compur-Rapid shutter with red on chrome EV scale - rectangular lens panel. * Typ 022/7 - KODAK ANASTIGMAT F:3.5 ANGENIEUX 45mm lens / Kodak 1 - 1/250 shutter without EV scale * Typ 022/7 - KODAK ANASTIGMAT F:3.5 ANGENIEUX 45mm lens / Kodak 1 - 1/250 shutter with EV scale * Typ 030 - Schneider Reomar 1:3.5/45mm lens / Compur-Rapid shutter * Typ 030/9 - Schneider Reomar 1:3.5/45mm lens / Compur-Rapid shutter/ feet only focus scale / Sonderausfuhrung Made for Kodak Ltd England 1958 * Typ 030/7 - KODAK ANASTIGMAT F:3.5 ANGENIEUX 45mm lens / Kodak 1 - 1/250 shutter with EV scale * Typ 031 - Schneider Reomar 1:2.8/45mm lens / Compur-Rapid 1 - 1/500 shutter with EV scale Links * Kodak Retinette 1B Review at http://blog.bkspicture.com/ * Kodak Retinette 1B (Sample pictures) * Retinette 022 on the Living Image * On Mischa Koning's Kodak Classics ** Retinette 147 ** Retinette 012 ** Retinette 017 ** Retinette 022 * Retinette 017 manual on Mike Butkus' site * Retinette 147 on the Tomei's Camera Collection pages * On www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand: * Kodak Retinette (type 012), Kodak Retinette (type 012), Kodak Retinette (type 017), Kodak Retinette (type 017), Kodak Retinette (type 017), Kodak Retinette (type 022), Kodak Retinette f (type 022), Kodak Retinette f (type 022/7), Kodak Retinette f (type 030/7), Kodak Retinette I (type 017), Kodak Retinette IA (type 035/7), Kodak Retinette IA (type 042), Kodak Retinette IA (type 044), Kodak Retinette IA (type 044), Kodak Retinette IB (type 037), Kodak Retinette IB (type 045), Kodak Retinette IIa (type 036) and Kodak Retinette IIB (type 031) * Kodak Retinette F 022 on Interno in bakelite * Retinette IB type 045 French user manual Category: K Retinette Category: German 35mm viewfinder folding Retinette